


your weakness

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, a lot of teasing, also bribing, basically sanji bribes zoro with his body, expect lots of kissing, like a lot, pervert cook, sanji definitely has the upper hand in this, sanji is a hot mess, sanji is a lot more confident in himself and zoro's and his relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: “Shitty Cook…” Zoro mutters and Sanji takes the cigarette out of his mouth before leaning forward and pecking Zoro on the cheek. “Thanks, Marimo. Really appreciate it.” As he turns around to return to the kitchen, he hears Zoro yell after him, “Oi! I didn’t even say yes yet, Bastard!” A short pause. “Just gimme the list, at least…”





	your weakness

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from the [a softer world prompts](https://geniusorinsanity.tumblr.com/post/155695381448/50-a-softer-world-prompts) on tumblr:  
> 
>     
>     
>     'I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)'

“Can you fetch me my book real quick?”

Sanji is sitting in the lounge chair, eyes closed, enjoying the last rays of the setting evening sun. The green head of hair lying in his lap stirs, forcing Sanji to stop running his fingers through the short strands. “Get it yourself, Shit Cook,” the voice from beneath the green hair mumbles.

Sanji smirks at that and leans down to press his lips against the top of Zoro’s head. “Please?” he pleads and places another kiss right between his eyebrows. Zoro grunts and reluctantly rolls onto his stomach in order to look up at the other, squinting against the sunlight. “What do I get in return?” A defiant expression sits on his face.

Sanji’s smirk widens and he leans down even further, until the tips of his hair are tickling Zoro’s face and he can feel Zoro's breath on his lips. “I’ll decide when you get back, Marimo.”

Zoro stares at him, completely transfixed, and Sanji leans forward _just_ a bit more until Zoro eventually tears his gaze away and admits defeat. “Tsk. I really hate you, you know.” He gets up from his place on Sanji’s legs and stretches himself like a cat in the sun, flexing the muscles in his back. “Just this once, Cook,” he warns.

A content grin spreads on Sanji's face as he watches Zoro walk away and he leans back comfortably in his chair, sighing contently.

—

The slender figure leans in the doorway of the aquarium, white sleeves rolled up to the elbows and an apron around the middle.

“No. I will absolutely _not_ go grocery shopping for you! _You’re_ the goddamn cook of this ship, so act like it,” Zoro snaps and crosses his arms, eyes never leaving Sanji who lazily pulls out a cigarette from his pack and lights it. “I can’t leave right now, I told you, I need to keep an eye on dinner. And if you don’t get me those few things, the food will be ruined – so stop acting like a baby and just go, Idiot Marimo.” Zoro huffs, still not completely warmed to the idea yet and averts his eyes, missing the glint in Sanji’s eyes. “Yeah, but why can’t you just send Nami –“

“I promise you’ll get an extra special treatment when you come back,” Sanji interrupts and steps closer to the other. Zoro’s breath hitches at the sudden proximity of the blond and Sanji knows then that he won. “Shitty Cook…” Zoro mutters and Sanji takes the cigarette out of his mouth before leaning forward and pecking Zoro on the cheek. “Thanks, Marimo. Really appreciate it.” As he turns around to return to the kitchen, he hears Zoro yell after him, “Oi! I didn’t even say yes yet, Bastard!” A short pause. “Just gimme the list, at least…”

—

“I’d definitely do a better job if you joined me,” Sanji whinges, “I honestly feel like I’d fall asleep on the spot.”

Zoro sighs and pushes his blanket away. “You really came to wake me up _just_ to tell me that you’re too tired to do your night watch shift?”

“Well, no, I actually came to tell you that I’m too tired to do my night watch shift and that, therefore, you have to join me.” Honestly, even Zoro in his sleep deprived state can tell that this makes no sense, whatsoever. “You – What are – I… – No,” Zoro struggles for words and yawns lazily. “It’s my turn tomorrow and I wanna sleep now, so go away.”

Sanji furrows his brows and considers for a moment before deciding to take a more drastic approach. Two long strides later and he’s sitting on the edge of Zoro’s bed, another swift movement later and he joins Zoro in bed, fully clothed, complete with shoes and tie.

Zoro wants to tell him off for ruining his bed but stops as Sanji starts placing little kisses on his back, between his shoulder blades. “You sure?” he murmurs, “‘cause I really do am tired and having some company would definitely help keep me awake.” Zoro leans back into the blond’s touch and sighs.

“I mean, I would ask someone else, but there’s no one else I’d get to do _this_ with.” Sanji’s lips linger on the other man’s skin before he slowly makes his way up towards the neck. Zoro sighs again, this time a lot more dramatically, before suddenly whipping around and claiming Sanji's mouth like he’s struggling to breathe and Sanji’s his oxygen. Urgent hands roam Sanji's body desperately, unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie.

“Oi, Marimo. Calm down, I do have night watch today, you know,” Sanji reminds the other in a scolding but playful tone, “however… it’s only for a few hours and I might not be able to make it to my own room afterwards…” he teases and relishes in the way Zoro’s pupils dilate with excitement and desire.

“Let’s go then,” Zoro declares abruptly and practically lifts Sanji from the bed, dragging him outside. “Just so you know, you’ll pay for this, Shit Cook,” he threatens and Sanji laughs softly.

—

“Oi! You Bastard! You’ve been bribing me!” The door to the kitchen slams open and a furious Zoro storms in, disturbing the peace and quiet of Sanji’s workplace. Ah, this was bound to happen at some point, Sanji thinks and takes a drag of his cigarette before putting his knife aside to turn around.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies innocently, feigning ignorance. Zoro stands in front of him, fuming with rage and glares at Sanji. “You know damn well, Stupid Brows, don’t play dumb!” A few more steps into the kitchen and Zoro is standing so close to Sanji, he can see the blond lashes touch his face as he blinks. “You’ve made me do all kinds of things while _rewarding_ me with kisses and sex, like a fucking dog, you damn Pervert Cook!”

“Well, for that kind of thing to work, the other person has to be at least a little bit receptive, you know,” Sanji states mockingly and closes the remaining distance between them, towering over a very obviously displeased Zoro. “If you don’t like it, you can always just say no, that’s fine with me, Marimo,” Sanji dismisses him and waves his hand in the air nonchalantly.

“Yeah, well, maybe I will!”

Sanji hears his food boiling in the background and quickly bends down to capture Zoro’s lips with his. He forcefully pushes his body against Zoro's and lets his fingers slide down his sides. “Mmmh, yeah, how about we continue this… conversation later? I’ll join you after I’ve finished here, alright?” Sanji whispers against Zoro’s lips and pulls away. Zoro opens his eye lazily and Sanji finds himself completely disarmed by the sheer look of love inside it. He swallows and turns his attention back to lunch, making a mental note to return this feeling later.

“You did it again, you Bastard!” Zoro suddenly exclaims in outrage, brusquely grabbing the other by the arm and whipping him around. “You’re not the only one who gets to do this, damn it!” Actions follow words and before Sanji knows it, Zoro crashed his mouth on Sanji's, attacking the inside of it violently with his tongue. His firm grip on Sanji’s arm loosens and he slips his hand underneath Sanji's shirt. The cold feeling of Zoro’s hand on his own flushed skin is enough to make Sanji’s knees turn to jelly and for his head to start spinning.

Zoro grins against Sanji's lips triumphantly and Sanji forgets all about the food behind him.

~

_I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
